Searching For the Light
by Angelkitty1
Summary: Chapter 3 up! A novelization of PSIV, but with a few twists. The story of Chaz Ashley and how, with an unlikely group of heroes, he strives to protect the ones he loves . Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Voices pierced the cold night air, along with the sound of boots beating rapidly against the dark dry ground. Dust billowed up and a blonde boy burst through, his tiny hands clutching a bloodstained cloak and a tattered beige satchel. Breath coming out in ragged gasps; he took a few stumbling steps and then glanced back. He could just make out shadows emerging from behind the town gates. Shit.they were still coming. Clenching his teeth, he forced his burning legs to go on. He had to get away. If they caught him. No, he didn't even want to think about it. Shaking his head quickly, he dove behind a large rock.  
  
For a moment, there was silence. The footsteps had faded. He threw the cloak around his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his skinny legs, pulling them close to his chest. Tears burned the corners of his eyes. What was going on? It was just a stupid satchel. He glanced at it lying beside him. Not even anything expensive in it, totally worthless! "Damn." he cursed in a soft whisper. It had been a bad idea to break into that place. Who would have known it was full of Hunters?  
  
He turned and got to his knees, bringing his head inches over the top of the rock. Large green eyes widening, he surveyed the area. Nothing. Had they forgotten?  
  
"You're a pretty lousy fugitive. You should just give up before you get hurt."  
  
The boy whirled around eyes bulging. A woman stood before him, hands on her hips and a smile on her tan girlish face; she couldn't have been over eighteen. She wore the standard Hunter suit, black body suit with a dark red jacket and pants sporting a long white stripe on the sides. Her large metal boots tapped impatiently on the ground. He pressed his back against the rock and glared at her through dirty bangs. His body began to shiver, and his teeth chattered noisily. "You leave me alone, woman." He sneered maliciously.  
  
She laughed. The bitch actually laughed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned down closer to him, light brown long hair falling over her shoulders. "Are you scared, little boy?" Her eyes were so damn blue.  
  
He spat at her feet. To his surprise, she didn't flinch. "Piss off, Hunter. I ain't done nothin' wrong."  
  
She remained smiling and reached down, grasping the satchel before he had a chance to move it. "Oh really? What's this then?"  
  
He glanced at it dangling from her outstretched hand. "It's my father's. Give it back."  
  
"Your father's? Now where's your daddy now?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "Dead, I guess."  
  
The woman's smile faded. "What.?"  
  
"Hey Miss Bragwin! You found him?"  
  
The boy's eyes went frightfully to her face. She looked back at him. It was over. It really was over. They would take him away and do.whatever it was those damn Hunters did. Jail? He could only hope. He blinked back a few tears. Damnit...He couldn't cry. Not now, not in front of her.  
  
The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The boy flinched as she turned towards the voices. "No.I haven't seen him." His eyes widened.  
  
"B-but the shop owner specifically saw him run this way! He can't."  
  
"Are you actually talking back to me?" She cried harshly, hands moving to her hips. "He's probably dead by now; there are monsters everywhere outside of here. Don't worry about it. Go back to the Hunter's Guild. Just tell them to forget about it."  
  
"And the item he stole?"  
  
The Hunter woman waved her hands in the air. "I'll give you the money for it, since I didn't catch him and all. Now please leave. It's not safe around here." The man hesitated, and then nodded slowly, disappearing slowly behind the town gates.  
  
She waited until he was out of sight and then looked back down at the boy. He was still staring at her, green eyes wide and wet. "Why...did you do that?" He asked softly.  
  
She smiled and shrugged. "I guess I felt sorry for you." Her hand clutched the satchel and brought it up level with his eyes. "Is this really your father's?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I followed them here and got it back."  
  
"Them?"  
  
The boy's head drooped, his disheveled blonde hair falling in stringy strands over his eyes. "The men who killed my parents."  
  
"I see..." She said softly, dropping the satchel back to his side. He reached over and grasped it, pulling it close to his chest. He was shaking. From hunger or sadness or both, she didn't know. All she knew was that his state was tugging at her heart...and it was pissing her off. She had to do something. If she didn't... Her gaze went cold. "Get up."  
  
He glanced up quickly. "Huh? You takin' me in? Even after all this...?"  
  
"I said get up!" She cried sharply.  
  
Reluctantly he crawled to his feet. He swayed a bit, and then turned his gaze to her. "Miss...I..."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You know who you are in the presence of?" He shook his head. She pursed her lips tight. "I'm Alys Bragwin, you twit!" He stare remained blank. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Does the 'Eight Stroke Warrior' ring a bell?"  
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened and he leaned forward. "Holy shit, you really are her! I was thinking you were, but I wasn't sure! I mean....damn woman! I didn't know you helped people in need, I mean I was a criminal and all and then you were after me and I guess this should be an honor but I'm not sure how to take it and I think I'm..."  
  
She held a hand out and shook her head. "You're rambling, stop it, kid."  
  
"But I..."  
  
A smile came to her lips. "Since you remember me so well...I'll take care of you."  
  
He blinked. "You'll what?"  
  
"I'm taking you in. And that's an order."  
  
He shook his head. "How do I know you aren't just gonna take me to the Guild? How can I trust a crazy broad like you?"  
  
Growling, she swiftly covered his mouth. "You can trust me, as long as you fix that atrocious mouth of yours."  
  
"I'vef heard you'fe said worse, Miff Bragwin." He mumbled through her fingers.  
  
Her cheeks turned pink and she turned away. "Okay, well never mind that, now boy. Come on now." He hesitated. She sighed again. "Listen, I promise I won't turn you in! Seriously! I just..." she reached out and grasped one of his hands, noting how rough and dirty it felt. "I can't leave a little boy out here in the wilderness. Plus, you're too young to be stealing and getting in trouble for stuff like that." He nodded slowly, eyes transfixed on hers. Was she...serious? "And boy," she said gently, pulling him near her. "Seems to me you don't have anywhere else to go..."  
  
He blinked slowly. It was true. He didn't have anywhere to go; ever since the accident that is. But, could he really go and let a stranger take him in? And a Hunter at that... His father would turn in his crudely made grave. Gaze going to her highly polished boots, he nodded quickly. He had to. If he looked at her anymore, he was afraid he would cry.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what's your name, kid?"  
  
"Nuh uh. Dinner first."  
  
Alys snorted and walked to the kitchen. The boy crossed his legs and laid his arms on the table. He glanced around the room. It was a relatively big house, probably one of the largest ones in Aiedo. "You must make a lotta dough as a Hunter, Miss Bragwin." He said whistling slightly. "This is some place."  
  
She walked back in and laughed softly, placing a steaming hot plate of vegetables in front of him. His nose crinkled, but his stomach got the best of him. Normally, he wouldn't eat that shit, but it had been three days since he'd had a meal. He dug in. Alys sat down in front of him and cupped her chin in her hands, staring at him warmly. "You really have been wandering about for days, haven't you?"  
  
"My name's Chaz. Chaz Ashley." The boy said through a mouthful of carrots.  
  
Alys nodded slowly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Chaz Ashley. Now tell me..." She leaned in closer and touched his dirty hair. "How did you survive out there all by yourself? Where did your parents die?"  
  
Chaz swallowed and then wiped his mouth gently. "Near Mile. Got attacked by some fuckers with sandworms."  
  
"Hey, now...language, Chaz." Alys said softly.  
  
The boy frowned and took another bite. "I'm telling you, they were! They attacked our caravan and killed almost everyone! They stole everything..."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"'Bout a month ago."  
  
"You seem alright with it..."  
  
Chaz shrugged. "It's not as though I don't miss my parents. I just...I know that everyone dies eventually. Plus, the guys were after my father. He was a pretty wealthy man. Sooner or later, everyone rich dies. They're the first to go."  
  
"How come they didn't kill you?"  
  
"Cuz I ran."  
  
"You ran away while your parents were being killed?"  
  
"Hell no, I didn't do that, woman! They were already dead! You think I want to die for something my father did?"  
  
Alys pushed a long strand of hair from her face. "What did he do?"  
  
"Wanted for lots of things. I never said he became rich for legal reasons."  
  
"Is that why you didn't really care?"  
  
"Oh I care. That's why I tracked them down. That satchel..." He used his fork to point. "Was the only damn thing of my parents' they didn't sell."  
  
"Those Hunters, in the building you broke into...Are they the ones who killed them?"  
  
Chaz nodded slowly. "Yeah, but who would believe my anyways...I'm only a stupid kid."  
  
Alys watched as he began to eat the food faster. He was shaking again. She had a feeling he cared a lot more about his parents' death than he let on. Was he trying to be strong in front of her? If so, then why? It wasn't very healthy. Her eyes moved to his face. He was so young...probably only ten; only a handful of years younger than her. How did a formerly rich kid get a mouth like that in a month, she thought. And those Hunters... They had looked a little too eager to catch him. Her eyes narrowed. Was this little street urchin really telling her the truth? She remembered the way he had looked at her, when he thought she was going to turn him in. There was fear in those wide green eyes. Not the fear of being turned in, but the fear of being placed in the hands of those people.  
  
She closed her eyes and suddenly stood. Chaz brought his fork back to his plate. "Uhh.Miss Bragwin, what's up?"  
  
Alys glanced over at him and smiled. "Call me Alys. After all, I'm calling you Chaz."  
  
He nodded. "Alright...Alys, but where are you going?"  
  
She walked to the door and pulled her Hunter's jacket from the coat rack. Putting it on slowly, she turned to him and flashed a smile. "I'll be right back, alright? You stay here and finish eating. Leave your plate there if you want when you're done. I'll be back soon, okay? Don't hesitate to head on to bed."  
  
"Okay..." Chaz said softly and she waved at him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you serious? She didn't find the kid? This is bad...What if he tells someone? I mean he tracked us all the way here...I was sure he'd be dead by now."  
  
"Yeah...Even the 'Eight Stroke Warrior' couldn't find the brat."  
  
"Well that doesn't say too much for her, does it?"  
  
"Quiet! You can't talk bad about Bragwin...it's not..."  
  
"It's not good for your health, is it boys?"  
  
Through the flickering candlelit of the empty dark Hunter's Guild office, two greasy haired men looked up, beady eyes widening. "M-Miss Bragwin...? What are you doing here...?"  
  
Alys smiled from the window sill she was standing on and pulled her coat back, revealing the tip of a tiny slasher. The men drew back, watching the shadows dance on her eerily jovial face. She reached up with the other hand and pushed her bangs from her piercing blue eyes, and placed it back on her hip. "Tsk, tsk, boys....Picking on little children..." She leaned down and reached out, grasping the closest one's shirt collar. "You both have been very bad boys...Giving the Hunters Guild a bad name like that..."  
  
The man snarled. "You can't prove nothin' Bragwin. You're just a stupid crazy bitch and everyone knows it." Immediately, he wished he hadn't of said that.  
  
Her eyebrows arched and she leaned so close, he could feel her hot breath on his crooked nose. "Oh I may be a crazy bitch, but I ain't stupid."  
  
Trembling violently, the other man reached behind him and grasped the hilt of a small laser gun. Alys's gaze snapped to him. "You let go of him, or die!" He cried pointing the gun at her.  
  
She smiled. "You gonna shoot me, punk?" She asked pulling the other man to the side.  
  
"I mean it! I'll fuckin' kill you!"  
  
"Go ahead! Then where will you be? Besides the fact you already murdered a little boys crooked, but still providing, parents..You'll have also killed Alys Bragwin! Oh what a joyride life would be then. You know how many Hunters have tried to kill me?" She sneered. The man she held flinched. "None and you know why?"  
  
"You shut up, bitch! You shut up!"  
  
Alys's smile went ear to ear. "Because they know that every other Hunter here would hunt them down and make sure they suffer a pain worse than death my friend. So it would be quite wise if you put that gun down. I don't want to have to soil my clean jacket with your blood."  
  
The man was trembling so hard, the gun rattled loosely in his fingers. "I..."  
  
"Put it down, boy. I mean it." Ragged nervous gasps escaping his throat, he released his grip. The gun clanged to the hardwood floor. Alys smiled. "Good boy." And with that, she wrapped her arm around the one she was holding's neck and pulled. He gasped loudly and then went limp in her arms. She let him go and he crumpled noisily to the ground.  
  
"What the..." The other man cried gazing down at him with wide eyes. "What the hell did you do to him.?!"  
  
She shrugged. "Oh he's just sleeping. He probably needs it. Those were horrible bags under his eyes."  
  
"You bitch! You stupid lying bitch!" He cried through gritted teeth. "I'll kill you!" He dove for the gun, but Alys was quicker. One foot kicked it out of the way and the other, went straight for his face. Blood flying, he stumbled backwards and over his chair, colliding with the bookcase.  
  
Alys laughed softly and walked to him. He was still conscious and didn't hesitate on calling her a few more names. She leaned down and brought her nose inches away from his. "When you wake up, you tell all your friends..." His eyes widened. "...That Chaz is the new Hunter in town and if I see anyone mess with him.." Her lips parted to show her perfectly white toothly smile. "I'll kill them." He groaned in reply and she brought her forehead down hard on his, knocking him out. She stood slowly and brushed dust from her jacket. "Sweet dreams, twits."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hunter? You mean me?!"  
  
Alys nodded and tousled Chaz's wet and now clean hair. She had ordered him to take a long bath before bed. "Yes, you. I choose to believe you survived the wilderness so long because you're a smart boy."  
  
He blushed a bit. "Yeah, but...I mean...I just...My father wouldn't really like it..."  
  
"You know, not all Hunters are bastards. You like me, right?"  
  
He shrugged. "I guess so. You are bein' pretty nice to me, letting me stay here and all."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, a bit."  
  
Chaz shook his wet head, beads of water spraying every which way. "Hey, Alys." He said when he stopped, peering at her through wet hair. "Why'd a young woman like you want to take me in? You lookin' for a brother or something? Don'tcha got a boyfriend or somethin'?"  
  
Alys's light blue eyes looked down. "Once...but that's old news." She said softly, then smiling, she back at him. "You know, I think I'm just lonely. Some company would be nice and your pretty intelligent for someone your age...How old are you, anyways?"  
  
"Ten. Almost eleven."  
  
She clasped her hands together. "That's great! Hunter's can start training at age eleven! We'll start first thing tomorrow for your training, okay?"  
  
"I thought you just said you have to be eleven. I ain't eleven yet."  
  
She winked at him. "First, we're going to fix that mouth of yours...then I'll start you with some early training. The Guild won't train you until that age, but I'm a different story." He nodded slowly.  
  
Laughing gently, she pulled him into a tight hug. Cheeks red and eyes bulging, he pushed away. "Hey now, Lady. Ain't gonna be none of that. My old woman didn't even hug me.!"  
  
Alys coughed loudly and smiled. "Sorry, I'm just so happy I might be getting a new partner in a few years! My old one, well..." She glanced away for a second, and then brought her gaze back to him. "Never mind that, now, I guess. Too much information for a youngster like you!"  
  
Chaz sat down in a chair near him and made a face. The wilderness, or this crazy broad...He didn't know which was better.  
  
* * *  
  
Out of the darkness a heart beat twice and struggled to beat a third time. It was hard...Without any power. It was almost time. 'He' could feel it in his very soul. They were appearing. One by one they were appearing to bring 'Him' back. Drawing the infinite darkness into 'His' slowly recuperating body, he waited. Soon...it would be time. 


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 1: Suspicion  
  
"Chaz, wake up!"  
  
A loud snore met Alys's glaring face. Crossing her arms tight over her chest, she opened the door to his room. There he was, his lazy ass sprawled out on his small sheetless bed. Yeah, he never made it. Pursing her lips, she stepped cautiously over a pile of unwashed underwear and Hunters uniforms and to the window. She lifted the tattered pale green shade and allowed sunlight to pour in. Groaning, Chaz reached forward and pulled the bedspread over his head. "Oh no you don't!" She cried ripping it from his grasp.  
  
"Geez, Alys...Why are you even in here?" He asked groggily rubbing his eyes. He sat up and slowly opened them. She was tapping her damn foot. Cheeks red, she pointed to the calendar hanging by his door. He squinted. "Huh? What's your deal? What's today?"  
  
"The fifteenth, idiot!" She cried. "Remember? Today you're a full fledged Hunter."  
  
"Oh well that's good." He said yawning and running a tan hand through frazzled blonde hair.  
  
"Is that all you can say? Do you not remember that today is your first assignment?"  
  
He blinked his bright green eyes at her. "Not really..."  
  
"Piata! Piata, Chaz! Remember?! The Dean from the Motavia Academy sent us a letter!"  
  
Suddenly, his face lit up. "Piata? Really? We're really going?"  
  
Alys gave an exasperated sigh and picked up a wrinkled Hunter's jacket from the floor. "Here, fix this up." She said tossing it to him. "Make yourself pretty, alright? We got an impression to make. And for God's sakes..." Her nose wrinkled as she stepped back over the piles of clothes. "Clean this up. You know I hate this place being a mess."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"I'm not your damn mother."  
  
"Yes, Alys."  
  
"That's better."  
  
Chaz unraveled the balled up jacket and laid it on the bed in front of him, watching her walk out into the living room. "How the heck am I supposed to make this look good...?" He whispered softly. But, it WAS the town of Piata they were going to. He had always been interested in the Motavia Academy. Why, he didn't know. It wasn't like he got much education here, except for how to kill monsters fast. Sighing, he stood and pulled on the standard black body suit and some pants, trying frantically to straighten out the wrinkles.  
  
"Chaz, you get your lazy ass out here or I'm leaving you!" He heard Alys cry.  
  
He hurriedly threw on his jacket and ran out the door, tying a red band around his head as he went. "Alys! Alys you leave me and you'll regret it!" He cried stumbling.  
  
* * *  
  
"Darn it...where the heck is she...?" Chaz mumbled to himself. He gazed over the slew of Academy students. "You'd think she'd be easy to see with that stupid red jacket on, but with so many students milling around..."  
  
"Hey, idiot! Over here!"  
  
Trying to hide his reddened face from a few giggling girls, he inched over to where Alys was standing. "You know, you didn't have to yell."  
  
"How could you lose me in this? It's not like this place is big or anything."  
  
"Okay, okay, Alys! Let's just go to the Dean and stop talking about it."  
  
Alys smiled broadly and clapped a hand on his back. "Aren't you glad you turned sixteen? I thought it'd never come! Now you get to go everywhere with me, partner!"  
  
He forced a smile. "Oh, yes Alys. I'm ecstatic."  
  
She moved her hand up to strike the back of his head. He winced. "Don't be a smartass." She said frowning. "Now, come on. The Dean's waiting."  
  
"Don't I get to look around?"  
  
She sighed. "You had plenty of time to do that when you lost me."  
  
"But I didn't want to move! What if I was searching for you and you were searching for me at the same time and we never met up and we were lost forever?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and leaned close to him, gritting her teeth in a most unlady-like fashion. "I swear, you say one more smartass thing and I'll..."  
  
"Excuse me, Are you Alys Bragwin?"  
  
Alys and Chaz both looked up. One of the students stood before them, his large black glasses glinting in the sunlight streaming in the tiny hallway. Alys stood up straight. "Yes." She said importantly. Chaz rolled his eyes.  
  
The student coughed gently. "The Dean wishes to see you, now."  
  
She smiled sweetly and wrapped an arm around Chaz. "Well thank you very much! We'll just get on over to him, right partner?" He nodded slowly. She was really getting a kick out of this "partner" thing.  
  
* * *  
  
The Dean's office was dark. Chaz noticed this because all of the shades were pulled down. Maybe the Dean was going for a mysterious look, he didn't know. Besides the fact that it was almost too damn dark to see anything, the place was sort of interesting, in that principal's office way. Book cases lined every inch of every wall and were filled to the brim with thick important looking books. There wasn't much else in there except for the Dean's desk and two cushy looking maroon lined chairs. Alys took one and Chaz sat casually in the other.  
  
"Ah...I'm so glad you could make it, Miss Bragwin." The Dean said coolly. Alys smiled. He was a middle aged man, nothing too exciting about his appearance; just a white coat like most of the students and short slicked back gray hair.  
  
"Yes, we were happy to come, Mr..."  
  
"Gains. Dean Gains." He said extending a hand. Alys took it and delicately shook it. Boy, she was a riot sometimes. Dean Gains seemed pleased with this and then reached out to Chaz. He toyed with the thought of taking the hand as gently as Alys did, but thought better of it when a picture of her angry face came into his mind. He shook it with a firm grasp. "I don't believe I've heard of you, boy. What's your name?"  
  
"His name is Chaz Ashley." Alys said before Chaz could open his mouth. "As of today he is a full fledged partner of mine."  
  
Dean Gains nodded and settled back into his large leather chair. It groaned when he scooted closer to the desk. Smiling, he leaned his elbows on the top and clasped his hands underneath his chin. "Now, onto business." Alys sat up straighter. "You've heard about the recent outbreak of monsters on Motavia, have you not?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, thanks to them, I'm not hurting for work. The Hunters Guild is going crazy with extermination requests."  
  
"Well, Miss Bragwin, that's exactly what I've called you two here to attend to."  
  
"Extermination?" Chaz asked.  
  
"Yes. There have been some sightings of monsters in the lower storage levels of the Academy. I would like you both to take a look at it."  
  
"Alright!" Chaz cried enthusiastically.  
  
Alys glared at him, and then turned back to the Dean. "Forgive me, Dean Gains, but..." She clasped her hands in the same fashion as he. "It's rather odd that monsters would come into the Academy. They usually aren't sighted inside of towns. Do you have any idea how this could have happened?"  
  
The Dean's face went wooden. "How would I know about such things, Miss Bragwin? You shouldn't concern yourself with these rather irrelevant questions, after all, you are here to get rid of them, not find out why they are here."  
  
"But Sir..."  
  
"I said it is irrelevant!" His voice was beginning to take on a shrill tone.  
  
Alys shrugged and stood, motioning for Chaz to do the same. "Understood. Come on Chaz let's go."  
  
"Miss Bragwin." The Dean called when they were only feet from the doorway.  
  
Alys turned. "Yes, Dean Gains?"  
  
He lowered one hand and began to drum it absent mindedly on the desk. It made an annoying hollow sound. "If you don't mind, I'd like to settle this matter...discreetly. I'm counting on your reputation, Alys Bragwin." Chaz made a face. The man pronounced every syllable of her name as if it were sacred or something.  
  
Alys played along and nodded. She loved the attention, and you could tell. "Of course, Sir. We'll take care of it for you. Don't worry about a thing."  
  
"I trust you'll give me no reason to."  
  
* * *  
  
"Geez...he really was weird." Chaz said after they had walked a good ways from his office. Alys stopped and leaned against the sandstone wall, crossing her arms and legs. He turned. "Hey, what's up Alys?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "I dunno... All this seems a little...strange, don't you think? I mean...monsters don't come into heavily populated areas; they just don't. It's common knowledge."  
  
Chaz shrugged. "Maybe it's some kind of super monster or something."  
  
He shrank back at the stare she gave him. "Chaz, what the hell is wrong with you? 'Super monster'?" She sighed and he blushed. "I mean, really. There's not any super monster here. It's probably just something stupid that someone brought in thinking it was a pet or something interesting to examine. This is an academy after all."  
  
"Alright, so now that that's settled, let's go after them."  
  
Alys nodded slowly. "I guess you're right, Chaz. There's no point in dabbling in things we don't, and probably shouldn't, understand." He watched as her face broke into a smile. "Plus the letter stated we get five hundred meseta for this gig!"  
  
Chaz blinked. "Five hundred? Seriously?! That's great!" He cried eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe now we'll be able to get some decent chow."  
  
"Oh, oh, like Motavian steaks? I mean REAL Motavian steaks? Not the vegetarian shit you keep buyin'"  
  
"Language, Chaz."  
  
"Uhh...I mean," He sighed. "Yeah. That 'stuff' you buy."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She nodded and stood straight, raising her arms into the air. "Okay, come on. We have some monsters to slay."  
  
* * *  
  
"They're late. What kind of people would be late to something as important as this...?"  
  
"...Yeah, and we can buy some new bed sheets. Like those neat ones they make in Monsen. Those crazy Motavians are just amazing and...hello, who are you?" Alys stopped short in front of a man blocking the entranceway to the basement.  
  
He sighed and looked at his watch. "Are you the Hunters Dean Gains called on?"  
  
"Yeah, and how is it any of your business?" Her hands went to her hips. Chaz backed up. When Alys got prissy, that's when bad things happened.  
  
The man sighed again and shook his head, his neatly combed brown hair becoming disheveled. Alys started to tap her foot. "I...want to go with you." He said in a much gentler tone than before.  
  
"And why should we let you, Mr..."  
  
"Hahn. My name is Hahn Mahlay." He said with a bit of a smile. "I'm an assistant at this academy."  
  
"That still doesn't tell us why you want to come."  
  
Hahn leaned closer. "Listen Hunter, The Professor I work under, Professor Holt has disappeared. No one knows where he is..."  
  
She nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry your man is gone, but what does that have to do with the monsters residing here?"  
  
He pulled back and glared at her for a second. Chaz sniggered. "You see, Professor Holt was investigating Birth Valley."  
  
"Birth Valley? That place is said to be the location of the birth of all life!" Chaz stopped laughing to whisper excitedly.  
  
Alys shoved him. "Don't pay any attention to the human encyclopedia here. Please, go on."  
  
Hahn nodded. "Well, after his investigation team was reported missing, the Dean cut off any access to Birth Valley. I'm trying to collect any information about it so I can figure out what's going on, but he keeps evading the issue." He took a deep breath and looked away.  
  
"And then the monsters show up."  
  
"Yeah!" He cried. "There has to be a connection!"  
  
Alys leaned back on the wall. "I will admit, the Dean seems a bit fishy to me. He really wanted to keep this thing a secret..."  
  
"I feel like I'm compelled to investigate this situation." Hahn said sharply.  
  
"But can you handle it?" Chaz asked, smiling.  
  
His face fell. "Well...I was going to go by myself, but then I realized it might be a bit dangerous..."  
  
"So you were waiting on us to show up, right?" Alys sneered.  
  
"Using us at bodyguards, eh?" Chaz wasn't any good at being intimidating like his partner.  
  
"Well...uh...yeah, you guys are quick." Hahn stammered.  
  
Alys smiled sweetly and walked close to him. He shrank back a bit when she lifted her finger to his nose. "One hundred meseta and no less. You want Hunters, you gotta pay for it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't work for free, academy boy. Now you pay up or face the monsters by yourself."  
  
"...I can't get that kind of money from the Dean..."  
  
Alys shrugged. "Well, that's not our problem, is it Chaz?"  
  
The blonde Hunter laughed and shrugged too. "Nuh uh!"  
  
"Now what are you going to do, Mr. Mahlay...?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll pay..." He mumbled.  
  
Alys's hand moved to his shoulder and squeezed. Hahn winced. "Okay! That's great! Now we're a team!"  
  
He nodded slowly and followed them into the basement.  
  
* * *  
  
Chaz coughed and held his fingerless black gloved hand to his mouth. "Geez, for Christsakes this place is a mess."  
  
"Language."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Alys laughed. "It's not bad," She said running her finger on a bookcase they passed by. She scowled at the inches of dust collected on her white gloved hand. "Kinda reminds me of your room."  
  
"Shut up, Alys."  
  
Hahn gazed wide-eyed in the darkened cellar, hands fumbling nervously in his lab coat pockets. "Any of you think this is just weird?"  
  
"Weird? Like how?" Chaz asked glancing back at him.  
  
"This doesn't really look like a basement. It's just a lower part of the school." He coughed. "Actually, I think we had classes down here less than a year ago!"  
  
"Well, it sure looks deserted to me." Alys said softly, pushing a chair into place by a desk.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screech filled the basement. Hahn bumped into Chaz. "Wh- wh-what was that...?"  
  
Alys laughed loudly. "Oh, come off it, Mahlay! It was just a monster, and a small one it sounds like."  
  
Hahn scowled at her. "Oh, just a monster. Yeah, that makes me feel better." She shrugged and continued down an even darker hallway leading to another staircase. "And you guys can call me Hahn...if you want..." That boy's green eyes in the darkness were unnerving.  
  
"Okay, Hahn. How about you let go of my arm." Chaz said forcing a smile.  
  
He jumped and released his grip. "Hey...I'm s-sorry, I didn't..."  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Both of them turned to Alys, who was crouching at the top of the staircase. "What's up, Alys?" Chaz asked moving to kneel beside her.  
  
"You hear that?" She asked.  
  
Chaz listened. Scuffling noises could be heard down below. It didn't sound like much, but it proved there was something down there. "Hey, Hahn. Do you know if this is the last level of the basement?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I think it is. Just one room too; used to be the bathroom if I remember correctly."  
  
"Is it operational?"  
  
"How should I know?" He asked hastily. "I mean, this is the first time I've been down here in years!"  
  
"Alright, alright, stop bickering. We were just asking because if it is operational, they'd have a good supply of water." Alys said waving her hand.  
  
Hahn shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just don't know."  
  
Chaz stood. "It's okay. Hey, Alys. How about we just run down there?" He asked unsheathing a short sword from his belt.  
  
Alys shrugged. "Can't hurt."  
  
Hahn stood gaping as they began to go down the stairs. "Are you two crazy? Can't hurt?! It's monsters! With fangs and poison and all that..."  
  
"Come on, Hahn. Follow us and see your money's worth." Alys called from the darkness.  
  
He sighed and began inching his way down, hands in his pockets, fingers closing in on a little steel knife. "I'm going to get out of this and I'm going to get some money and I'm going to get married, and never see a monster or a Hunter again..." He mumbled softly, making sure his boots didn't slip on the dust crusted stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hahn, now that wasn't too bad, was it?" Alys asked holding her hand out for the shaken scholar.  
  
He nodded slowly and took it. "Yeah, I guess I'm just freaking myself out and..."  
  
"Holy shit, Alys, take a look around!" Chaz whispered.  
  
"Language...Cha.." Her pale blue eyes widened. This was no bathroom. Machines and glass tubes littered the entire room. Some we broken, but the ones that weren't held grotesque purplish creatures that resembled freakish brains in them. Behind her, Hahn gagged. Scowling, she turned to him. "You better have an explanation for this, Hahn my boy, because breeding monsters is highly against the..."  
  
"Alys! Check it out!" Chaz cried suddenly.  
  
Hunter and assistant whirled around to see the largest of the glass tubes cracking. The machine under it beeped loudly and the glass began to shatter. Alys covered her face from the flying shards. Out from the wreckage, a large, gurgling green life form slithered out. Alys covered her nose; the stench was overpowering. "Chaz! I'm going to distract it, alright? You and Hahn attack it from behind!"  
  
Chaz nodded and Hahn quit gagging enough to shake his head wildly. "Are you insane?! I can't fight anything!" His dark brown eyes moved to the greenish blob thing inching towards them. Purple veined tentacles flew out from the sides and front of it and grasped some of the other glass tubes, squeezing and causing them to burst.  
  
Alys grasped his coat and pulled him over to where Chaz was standing. "Just shut up and use that knife of yours!" She cried.  
  
"But how do I...? And how did you know I had a knife?"  
  
She smiled at him, and then glanced at Chaz. "Chaz, I want you to help him, alright?"  
  
"Yes m'am!" He cried. She shook her head and started back to the front of the monster. "You be careful, Alys!"  
  
Hahn pulled the knife out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands. "I really don't know what to do..."  
  
"Just stab anywhere that looks good."  
  
He made a face. "That sounds awfully disgusting."  
  
He smiled maliciously "Wait until we kill it. This might be one of those exploding monsters." Chaz laughed loudly when Hahn's face began to take on a greenish hue. "I'm kidding, man! Now, come on! Just wait for Alys's cue and then we strike as much and as hard as we can!"  
  
Hahn swallowed and nodded, holding the knife out in front of him. "Y-yes, I'll try."  
  
"Hey, you! Ugly blob thing!" Alys cried waving her slasher into the air. The monster grunted and turned its beady eyed gaze to her. "Yeah, you." She said smiling. With a quick flick of her wrist, the slasher left her hand and grazed across the monster's front. She caught it as it returned and shook it to get the monster's thick greenish blood off. It roared and then sent a flurry of tentacles shooting after her. With the finesse of a dancer, she wove in-between the bulging lumps of flesh with various flips and dodges, sporting a broad smile the entire time. After a few minutes, she slid to a stop and cupped her hand on the side of her mouth. "Okay, you guys! All of its things or whatever are over here. Now's your chance!" She cried.  
  
"Alright!" Chaz cried leaping into the air. With one quick movement, he plunged the sword deep into the monster's flesh. Squeezing his eyes closed, he moved his head away from the spurt of green that flew from the wound. The monster screamed and reared back, throwing Chaz high in the air. Crying out, he clutched the hilt of his sword for dear life and swung back down. "Hahn! A little help?"  
  
Hahn shook, clutching the knife so hard his hand was starting to cramp. "M- me?"  
  
"Yeah, stupid!" The blonde Hunter screamed, his body flinging side to side as the monster writhed. "Just stab it in the head or something!"  
  
"Why can't you?!" Hahn cried.  
  
"What?! I can't get the sword loose! Hahn!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hahn threw aside the knife. "It's now or never..." He whispered gently. Chaz's emerald eyes widened when the tall scholar's hands began to shimmer. A bright blue glow burst from them, illuminating the dark room in a flurry of glass-like glimmering shards. Hahn brought his hands to his chest and closed his eyes, his dark brown hair beginning to waver gently in an unknown wind. "Wat..." He whispered softly. The monster roared again and swung sideways, breaking Chaz's grip on the sword. He flew back and toppled over Alys who was standing, wide-eyed, staring at Hahn with her mouth slightly open. Hahn smiled and with dark eyes shining in the light he created, he swung out his arms, releasing a flurry of bright blue ice shards at the green blob.  
  
"What...is he doing?" Chaz asked watching the ice shards penetrate the monster's skin.  
  
"He did a technique. Who knew Hahn could do something like that..." She found herself smiling. "Usually they only teach that stuff to Hunters and wizards."  
  
Hahn clasped his hands together and the shards expanded and enveloped the monster's entire body. Laughing softly, he brought one hand up and pointed a finger at the icicle. "Bang." It exploded. Alys and Chaz ducked and covered their heads, but Hahn just stood, unscathed, the ice whipping past him.  
  
"Hahn Mahlay!" Alys cried jumping up. She ran to him, a glare on her now dust covered face. "What the hell was that? Scholars aren't supposed to know techniques."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I told you I was part of Professor Holt's research team. If you knew that guy, you'd realize he has no regard for danger at all. He'll lead anyone anywhere, even if it's the most insane suicide mission ever!"  
  
"Still..." She wheezed. "You better explain about this. I can't believe you guys would be breeding monsters down here and..."  
  
"Hey, whoa! No way! I have nothing to do with this!" Hahn cried, waving his arms. "I told you I haven't been here in years!"  
  
Chaz walked to the remains of the monster and picked his sword up from the ground. Only the hilt was left. "Damn it...and it was new too..."  
  
"I'll buy you another sword, Chaz, just..." Alys said pulling ice from her hair.  
  
"Did I do good, Alys?" He asked eyes wide.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess. You're swing is too slow though, and you missed a vital puncture point."  
  
"Jesus, Alys! I did the best I could!" Chaz cried cheeks reddening.  
  
"Language." She said automatically. "Anyways," She turned to Hahn and threw a rather large piece of ice to the ground. It shattered on contact. "So you say you have nothing to do with this."  
  
"Nothing." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Fine. Come on, Chaz, we're going to talk to Dean Gains again, and if he smart mouths to me one more time..." She growled starting to walk up the stairs.  
  
Hahn took a deep breath and grasped his chest. Chaz made a face. "What's wrong?"  
  
He smiled and glanced over at him. "I don't know. I just feel like I'm going to have a heart attack whenever she looks at me like that. How in the world to you stand being her partner?"  
  
Chaz shrugged. "I don't know, I guess you just get used to it." He said following Alys up the stairs.  
  
Hahn laughed gently and rubbed his stinging hand. Watching Chaz's blonde head disappear in the darkness, he picked up his knife from the ground and pocketed it. Shaking ice from his hand, he turned to the many broken machines and glass tubes with monsters still in them. His smile faded. Something really strange was going on. Maybe that Hunter woman wasn't too far from the truth. But why would the academy be participating in something illegal? It didn't make any sense! What would they have to gain? Narrowing his eyes slightly, he couldn't help thinking maybe Professor Holt was an unknown pawn in all of this.  
  
"Hahn! Get your lazy ass up here! We need you to gain another audience with the Dean!"  
  
Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he started up the stairway behind the Hunters. "I'm coming!" He cried stumbling. 


	3. The 'Eight Stroke Warrior'

Chapter 2 

  
  


"Alys...for God's sake...wait up...!" Chaz gasped angrily, but it was no use. She was pissed. Fists clenched so tight the knuckles were white and light blue eyes narrowed to almost slits, Alys made her way down the long narrow hallway to the Dean's office. 

Hahn grabbed onto Chaz's arm and pulled him to a stop, taking deep breaths as he did so. "Hey..." He gasped. "Alys...she won't...you know...hurt the Dean, will she...?" His eyes widened when Chaz remained silent. He clutched his forehead with a trembling hand and started again after the fuming Hunter.

The Dean's office wasn't so dark anymore; he had lifted one of the shades, and allowed a single beam of light to illuminate him, sitting at his desk. He looked up as Alys stomped into the room. "Oh, Miss Brangwin, you're back early! Is something wrong?"

Alys took a deep breath and walked to the desk. She growled and slammed her fists down on the top, rattling the piles of books on the edge and causing them to scatter to the floor. "Oh, yeah." She said softly, bringing her gaze to his surprised eyes. "There's a problem."

Hahn and Chaz appeared behind her, wheezing. The Dean glanced up at the sight of Hahn. "Hahn, why is this woman acting in such a way?" 

The scholar opened his mouth to speak, but Alys broke in. "You got somethin' to say, you say it to me!" She cried angrily pointing to herself. 

He flinched. "Alright then...Miss Brangwin. You look....upset for some reason...Why?" he asked cautiously. 

Alys smiled and nodded. "That's better." She said leaning forward. "Yes...I'm quite upset. I get very upset when someone's breaking the law." 

His eyes widened. "Breaking the law? What are you...?"

"Don't interrupt me!" 

The Dean leaned back from her glare and nodded slowly. "Alright...continue."

She reached up and pushed her hair back. "Last time I looked, my dear Mr. Gains, breeding monsters was not on the list of things law abiding citizens do."

"Breeding monsters? You must be mistaken! I..."

Alys' hand shot out and grasped the Dean's coat front. She smiled and pulled him nose to nose with her. "Hey now, don't you be beatin' around the bush, principal man. I know what I saw."

"How dare you..." Dean Gains sneered at her. "Unhand me right now...!"

"I'll unhand you when you tell me what the hell I saw!"

The Dean gave a pleading look at Hahn and then turned back to Alys when he received no response. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "We're not breeding monsters down there. That I can assure you."

"Then what the hell..."

"It's not ours! They were brought back from Birth Valley!"

Chaz perked up. "Birth Valley? But how...?"

Alys released her grip on the Dean and leaned back. His hands flew to caress his neckline. "I don't you there was an outbreak of a new kind of monster. It's got everyone all riled up. Professor Holt's team analyzed the situation, and realized it originated from there." He said eyeing Alys.

"But I don't understand..." Hahn started.

"He found the remains of an ancient civilization."

"Oh wow, an ancient civilization?" Chaz cried. 

Alys shot a glare at him, then back at the Dean. "Continue."

The Dean nodded. "Yes, a city of metal he called it. Lights blinking, sounds whirring...he said it was more amazing than anything he had ever encountered... He found many trinkets there and among them were the monster breeding capsules." He clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. "The investigation was a success. They brought the capsules back to examine them, but something went wrong. They began to act on their own, breeding monster after monster and making the basement a hell hole. We tried to shut off the entrance and seal them in, but obviously, it didn't work."

"That's why you needed us, right?" Alys asked. 

"Yes."

Hahn stood and leaned over on the desk. "But what about Professor Holt? He's gone and no one knows where he is! How do you explain that?"

"Patience, Hahn." Gains said waving a hand casually. "He figured they didn't bring enough things back. He wanted to send a second team out. Of course he would lead them and..."

"They never came back." Alys said softly. 

"Ah...that is correct."

"So...why didn't you send someone to find them? I mean it can't be too hard..." Chaz said.

Dean Gains coughed. "You don't understand...I tried to rescue them, but..."

"You 'tried'? What do you mean by that? Why hasn't the Professor returned?!" Hahn cried. 

The Dean's pale blue eyes went to the floor. "It was...'Him'."

Alys and Chaz leaned forward. "Who?"

"As I was organizing the rescue team, a man appeared before me, right out of thin air..."

"Who?" Alys repeated sternly. 

"Zio, alright! A man named Zio appeared!" The Dean cried harshly, glaring at the Hunter woman. Her eyes widened. "Zio? I've heard of him! Guy in black, right? Walking around using techniques and calling it 'magic', right?"

The Dean went quiet. Hahn pushed Alys to the side and leaned on the desk. "What did he say to you, Gains? Why did you not send out the rescue team?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?!"

"Because they're all dead, Hahn!" 

Hahn's face blanched. "They're...what...?"

The Dean's voice began to tremble as he spoke. "He showed me... He showed me the team. All...all of them...turned to stone..."

"Stone?!" Chaz cried. "But there are no techniques for that? What the hell..."

"Chaz is right." Alys spoke gently. "There aren't any. How could he have done something like that?"

Hahn clenched his fists and turned towards the door. "Whatever the case, they can't be dead. There's got to be someone."

"No Hahn. He got everyone. He'll get you too if you go. He told me he would..." The Dean whispered. 

Hahn shook his head. "I have to go. I won't believe it until I see it. You're known to be a coward, Gains. I...I just can't believe Professor Holt would allow anything like that to happen."

"He's a Professor, Hahn, not a warrior! Things happen...and I would rather everyone just leave this alone!" The Dean cried.

Hahn laughed gently and reached into his pocket, fingers closing around the knife. It felt cool under the scorching heat of his hand. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what happened. If I die...let it be so. He would have done it for me." He said starting to walk. 

"Hahn..." Alys whispered watching him disappear from the room. She didn't know why. It wasn't like it had anything to do with her, but she couldn't watch him go to his death. There was something she remembered hearing about that Zio man. Something horrible. What, she couldn't remember, but it banged on the edge of her mind and pushed her to stand, pushed her to follow him, pushed her, to join. 

"Alys! Where are you going?" Chaz cried as she stood abruptly. 

She turned and flashed him a smile. "Hey, he helped us, now why don't we help him?"

"It has nothing to do with us, Alys, you know that. Why do you want to get us involved in something..."

"You do want to see the ancient civilization, don't you?"

He sighed and looked down. "Yeah...I guess...but..."

She reached out and grasped his arm. "Alright then, let's go! I mean, what else are we going to do? Save puppies? Lost children? Who cares about that stuff? This is the big shit here!"

Chaz turned as a soft laugh filled the air. The Dean was pressing his hands on his mouth, trying to muffle the sound. "You'll die. Just like them..."

Alys glared at him. "You just make sure our money's waiting for us at the Guild, Gains, and I'll keep my mouth shut about the monster situation, alright?"

The Dean continued to laugh and nodded. "Whatever Miss Brangwin...much use that money's going to be when you're a statue..."

"Come on, Chaz, let's go find Hahn..." Alys said softly, pulling him towards the door and still eying the laughing Dean. 

* * *

"I don't believe this! Professor Holt can't be...he would let...he couldn't..."

"Hahn! Wait up!" 

Hahn turned to see Alys and Chaz running towards him, arms waving. He sighed and shook his head. "What do you want? If it's to join me, I'm not taking you. I'd rather do this on my own."

"Aw, Hahn, it's not like we have anything else to do... Come on! You helped us defeat the monster, we should return the favor!" She pouted. 

"I'm not taking you. You and especially the kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Chaz cried, cheeks flushing. 

Hahn shook his head again. "I can't...I..."

"Hahn...you do know it's egg laying season for sand worms, right?" Alys said putting her weight on one foot and pushing her long brown hair back. "You'll need the extra hands, I'm telling you. Pretty as your little technique you used back there was, it'll never match those monsters out there."

"It's still none of your business..."

"They get up to fifty feet long."

Hahn's stomach churned and he closed his eyes. "Are you...serious?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep. So...what do you say?"

"I...I still don't think..."

"I'm telling us you need us!" She cried, cheeked reddening. "Okay, okay if we don't prove useful in at least a day, we'll go home, alright?"

Hahn thought a second, then nodded quickly. "Fine, but hurry up before I change my mind, alright?"

She smiled. "Alright, three hundred meseta, plus expenses."

Hahn blinked twice. "Huh...what?"

"Okay! It's a deal! Come on, Chaz! We're going to buy you the best sword in this dump!" Alys cried grabbing the blonde boy's arm and pulling him down the hallway. 

Hahn clenched his teeth and balled his fists. "Hey! Wait! You're the ones who wanted to come! You...stop! You're taking my money! Wait up!" He cried running after them.

* * * 

"Oh, wow this is the best sword ever! It's so much better than the one that broke, don't you think, Hahn?" Chaz exclaimed swinging the sword into the air. The metal gleamed in the sun and Hahn shielded his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah it's good alright. For how much that damn thing was worth, I better see it save my life, now...quit waving it around, Chaz....you're going to hurt someone." Hahn said sharply. 

Chaz brought it down. "Boy, mister, you sure know how to suck the fun out of everything."

Hahn glared at him. "It's not that...I just...it was really a lot of money!"

Alys clapped a hand on his shoulder and he winced. "Hey Hahn don't be such a crybaby! It's gonna be okay! We're going to help you save the Professor and then we'll be on our way!"

Hahn looked back at her and sighed. "It's...really not like that, Alys... To tell you the truth, I am a bit glad you guys came."

"I knew you would be."

He scratched his head. "So, how about we stop in Mile before we get to Zema. I heard they make pretty good armor there. If there's something weird in Birth Valley, we're going to need some armor."

Alys nodded. "Well put, Hahn." She lifted her hand to her forehead and peered out into the sandy distance. They had only been walking for about an hour, but Mile was already coming into view. 

Chaz waved the sword again and did a few little jumps into the air. "What are you doing?" Hahn asked. 

The boy grinned. "Practicing. Alys likes to make fun of my technique. If I practice, she won't be such a bitch."

"Language. And I'll make fun of you no matter how much you practice. You're still too slow." 

"Aw...Alys..."

Hahn kicked some dirt with his boot and hiked his backpack higher on his back. "You know, Alys, for this world to be so 'dangerous'... I haven't seen a sandworm yet."

Alys stopped and turned to face him, hands on her hips. "Are you calling me a liar Mahlay?" She sneered.

"No, no, no!" Hahn cried, waving his arms. "I just...don't know if you have your information all...right..." Suddenly, the ground beneath him bubbled up and threw him off balance. Sand flew and he shielded his eyes. Through the stinging grains, he opened his mouth to cry out and was met with an ear piercing inhuman scream. As quickly as it had started, the small sand storm died down and Hahn moved his arms back, shaking the sand off of them. "What the hell just happened..." He stopped as his eyes met a large brown blob lying next to his feet. It's mouth was opened and angled to the sky, rows and rows of jutting yellow teeth shining in the sunlight. His stomach churned. 

"You okay, Hahn?"

He turned to see Alys breathing heavily, holding a blood soaked slasher. Stunned, he nodded slowly. "Yeah...I..."

Combing her fingers through her hair and picking up a pack that she obviously threw off, she snorted. "Don't you ever question me again."

His wide brown eyes went back to the slain sandworm and closed. Yeah...he wouldn't.

* * * 

"Hello! Welcome to Mile! Are you here to visit my famous sandworm ranch?"

Hahn tried to keep himself from gagging while Alys shook her head kindly. "Well, we were just passing by and..."

"Holy shit, Alys! Check this out!" Chaz cried running and jumping onto the large wooden fence lining the outskirts of the town. 

Ignoring Hahn's protests, she settled beside the boy. It was a huge quicksand-like cage. Every now and then the largest sandworm she had ever seen would burst through the sand, leap into the air with an awkward grace, and then plunge back into its depths. She noticed her fingers were clutching the wood painfully hard. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She turned to see the man that had so eagerly met them at the town entrance. 

"Ah...yes...I guess..."

He smiled through a large black bushy mustache. "Are you serious? You don't think so? I mean, the grace...the marvelous beauty of something so wonderful...here in our town!"

"It's actually kind of creepy." Hahn said softly, clutching a sign posted near them saying 'Mile's Famous Sandworm Ranch'. 

"I think it's neat." Chaz said wide eyed, watching the sandworm do another dive. "This pretty great tourism. I mean the town's doomed anyways, what with the spreading quicksand...I mean sooner or later it'll be engulfed and then what will you do? You'll need money to move, right?"

"Chaz!" Alys cried reaching and grasping his arm. She pulled him from the fence and shoved him towards Hahn. "You don't say things like that! Have some decency...!"

"No, the boy's right...Ever since that castle came into view."

Hahn looked up. "Castle?"

The ranch owner pointed out over the sea of sand. Sure enough, deep in the distance, something that resembled a castle shimmered in the desert heat. "It just appeared one day. It appeared and the sea of sand began to spread." He sighed and stroked his mustache. "One day it will overrun this place, and then we'll have to move on. It's a harsh reality, but we all know it."

"Why do you stay? I mean it can't be too much longer..." Hahn said.

"Maybe it's because we love the land we're born in. I love my sandworm ranch. I wouldn't trade it for the world." He said softly. 

Alys nodded. "Well said, now it's starting to get dark guys, let's head for the Inn." 

"Oh I own that too." The ranch owner said excitedly. "Since you guys took the time to see my precious ranch, I'll give you tonight for free." 

Chaz grinned. "Seriously? Wow, hey Hahn, you don't have to pay now!" The scholar grumbled. 

Alys nodded and shook the owner's hand. "Well, thank you very much, we appreciate it!" 

"Just head on over there. Tell me wife it's on me. I'll be there soon; my little baby needs feeding!" he exclaimed heading over to a small shack near the ranch's entrance. 

Hahn's stomach growled and he clutched it. "Oh gross, I can't believe my stomach could be hungry at a time like this."

Alys laughed. "Come on you guys, let's get to the Inn."

* * * 

"Well, that sure hit the spot!" Alys cried tossing a chicken bone back onto one of the plates in front of her. 

Hahn nibbled on a leg and glanced over at Chaz who was still wolfing everything down. "Do you people never eat?" He asked making a face. 

She laughed. "Well, yeah, but nothing like this."

"Yeah, Alys' cooking sometimes sucks."

"No it doesn't! I happen to be very good at it! It's just, we never have the right things..." She cried clenching her fists. 

Hahn laughed. "You two are quite entertaining, you know that?"

Chaz burped and took a swig of water from a plastic jug on the table. "Yeah, well Alys doesn't know when to not be a bitch sometimes."

"Damnit Chaz, I've told you time and time again, not to use harsh language!" 

Chaz slammed the jug down and water flew from it. Hahn covered his dishes. "Why don't you just shut up Alys! How come you can use bad language, but I can't?" He cried, cheeks reddening.

She grasped a napkin and dabbed at her mouth. "Because you're too young."

"Too young?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? You ain't that much older than me!"

"I'm older than you think! Now, why don't you get onto bed. I want us to get up early in the morning." 

Chaz stood abruptly and gathered his dirty plates. After shoving them into the sink, he faced Alys, green eyes blazing. "Fine, but I want to remind you of something, woman." He said softly. "You ain't my mother."

She threw the napkin down and stood from her seat. "No shit, Chaz, I know I ain't your mother! And you can't yell at me like that, and..." She was greeted by a slam from Chaz's bedroom door. Body trembling, she sat back down slowly in her seat. 

Hahn took a napkin and tried to mop up all of the water. "You know, Alys, why are you so harsh to him?"

"What did you say?"

Hahn shrank back at the look she gave him. "I was just asking, I mean...how old is the kid?"

"Sixteen."

He tossed the wet napkin to the said and laughed. "Ah, he's old enough, let him say what he wants." 

"You don't understand."

Hahn looked up. She didn't look angry anymore. Her blue eyes were narrowed, peering intently at the floor. She reached up and knotted her hair in a messy unbanded ponytail. "What don't I understand?"

She smiled. "I don't want him to end up like me."

"Like you?" Hahn asked taking another bite of chicken. "You, the 'Eight Stroke Warrior'? How could you not want him to be like you? You're famous, you're..."

"Do you know how I got that name?"

He lowered the chicken leg to his plate and shook his head. "Well...no, but..."

She lifted her leg and set it on the table. Hahn made a face and pulled the food back. She draped an arm over it and smiled. "You wanna know?"

"If it helps me to understand...then I guess so."

She laughed gently and raised a mug of beer to her lips. She took a swig and then slammed it back onto the table. "Alright then." She said licking her lips. "It's a long story."

"I figured it would be. Go ahead."

She winked and then started to mess with the condensation on her beer mug. "Well, let's see...I joined the Hunters Guild about...oh, say eight years ago, a few years before I met that blonde idiot." Hahn laughed. She smiled and scratched her leg. "Well, when I joined, I was young...hot headed, always in the mood to fight."

"And that's any different from now?"

"Shut up, Hahn, You wanna know or not?"

"Alright, alright."

"Anyways, like I said, young. When I joined, there was something going on in the Guild. Remember the big Black Market Scandal back in the day?"

"Yeah. I remember." Hahn said nodding. "Made my parent's pissed."

"Yeah, well, the Guild found out even some of the Hunters were part of it. They couldn't let that happen, so they hired some of the best people they could find." She pushed her bangs back and stared out into the night sky through the window in front of her. "There was this man. Great man, arrogant man. Not a Hunter, but a damn good technique user. From Dezolis they said. Anyways, I had to partner with him. They wanted some of us young Guild members to get some field work in."

"So you guys went after the Black Market Hunters, right?"

Alys nodded. "Word got out they were having a gathering in the depths of the Guild. The Guild for Christ's sakes...Anyways they wanted us to bust it up. Ru...I mean my partner told me we might have to take some of them down. He didn't want to do it, and neither did I, but if they attacked, we would have no choice."

"So..."

"So..." She said glaring at the impatient Hahn. "We busted up the party and I..." Her eyes again went to the window. 

"You what? What Alys?"

She forced a smile. "Have you ever killed anyone, Hahn?"

His eyes widened. "Hunter's kill people? I thought it was just monsters and putting the people in jail! I..."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Well...no, of course not, but..."

"Do you know how it feels to take someone's life?"

"No, Alys...I..."

"I took the whole room."

Hahn stared at her for a second, half wishing she didn't say that and half wishing she wasn't still smiling. "Alys..." He finally managed to say.

"Of course, my partner helped, but I took the majority of them in eight strokes. Amazing you say? Luck had a big part of it. That...and I was scared. Somehow they knew we were coming. Probably a traitor on our side, I mean, half of them were crooked Hunters. They killed half our men before we had a chance to attack. I had to. That's what Ru...That's what I had to do." Her eyes widened when she felt Hahn reach over and grasp her hand. She blushed and took it away. "I don't need your pity, Mahlay. I chose to do it, and I got the name for it. No one really knows why. They just think I'm one hard ass Hunter and that's perfectly fine with me."

"I just can't imagine...what that would have been like..."

"Not pretty." She said smiling. "Anyways, like I said, I don't want Chaz to have a reputation like me. I want him to be respectful, and hopefully decide to quit this business. He's a good kid, and I feel like he has so much more to him than beating up monsters."

"Yeah...maybe he does."

Her gaze went to Chaz's closed door. "I just wish he'd understand why I'm so hard on him... I just want the best for him. I know I'm not his mother, and I'm not trying to be. I damn well think, though, that he's my responsibility. If he fucks up, it's under my name, you know, Hahn."

The scholar laughed and nodded. "You might as well be his mother."

She laughed. "Hell no, I ain't that old."

Hahn wiped his mouth and stood. "Well, I'm off to bed, Alys. Good night."

"Hey Hahn," She said gently as he turned. 

"Yes?"

She looked down and felt the embarrassing twinge of a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks for...uh...listening to me. It was nice of you to take the time and all..."

He smiled. "No sweat Alys, anytime!"

She watched as he disappeared into his room and took another swig of beer. Eyes closing, she leaned back. "Well...I haven't thought about him in a long time..." She whispered to herself. 

* * * 

In the darkness, Chaz wiped away a tear stubbornly. This was stupid, why was he crying? It wasn't as if he didn't think she cared, he had just...she never said anything... He squeezed his eyes closed and pulled the covers tight over his head. "Alys..." He whispered into the pillow. 

  
  



	4. Blue Haired Troublemaker

A/N: Thanks everyone for continuing to read this! It makes me happy! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long, but my other story that I have is pretty much first priority right now...lol. When I finish it I'll spend more time on this and hopefully it will be better. For those of you who don't know (and you should by now) I've taken a bit of liberty with Chaz's character. Well, his language. I don't care what anyone says, but living with Alys would make me want to be a jerk too lol. I figure he's better than he was as a little kid, but Alys isn't exactly a language and manner role model now is she? 

Anyways...enjoy! ^.~

  
  


Chapter 3

Alys stretched her arms into the air and yawned, lifting her face into the morning sun. "Hey Chaz, isn't it great to finally be up in the morning?" She emphasized the last part with a smirk.

Rubbing tired eyes with a limp hand, he forced a smile. "Yeah, it's wonderful Alys."

Hahn laughed. "I'm used to it. The academy never lets anyone sleep past eight or so."

"Well isn't that amazing."

"Chaz, don't be a smart ass."

"...fine then."

Alys took a sip of water from a small canteen around her neck and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "The least you could do was enjoy the scenery... I mean, look at the mountains! It's a shame that because of the monsters, a lot of people don't get to get out and take it all in."

Chaz made a face. "That's because no one really gives a damn. Motavia's crap and you know it." He kicked at the cracked dusty ground. "There's hardly any water, nothing can grow except in obscure places...it's a wonder Parmanians lasted this long." 

Alys turned and placed her hands on her hips. "You know, you're really pessimistic Chaz. It's not healthy to think like that."

Hahn nodded. "Yeah kid, really. Lighten up."

"I'm not a kid."

"Well you sure as hell act like one!" Alys snapped turning away from him. 

Chaz angrily unscrewed the top of his canteen and downed almost the whole thing in one large gulp. "And you, Hahn. You're a freakin' scholar. You know how much of a dump this place is, right?"

He nodded. "It's true, this place is taking a turn for the worse..." He turned to Chaz and closed his eyes, nodding. "But it keeps us going to hope that people will learn to conserve things and nurture the land, and make this a better place."

"Most people aren't that smart."

"But some are, and that's a start, right?"

Chaz shrugged. "Tch...whatever you say Mister Mahlay."

"Hey, you guys, chill out, save your energy for any monsters that happen to come around." Alys said jovially, swinging her canteen on her arm. 

"I don't know, Alys. I haven't seen anything for..." Hahn started, then immediately stopped. 

Alys laughed. "Don't jinx yourself again, Hahn my boy."

"Have we ever been to Zema?" Chaz asked.

Alys looked back, glad to see he wasn't brooding on the deterioration of the planet anymore. "Well, it's the town right next to the bridge we used to get down here from Aiedo. We didn't stop by though..."

Hahn clenched his fists. "Do you really think that Zio guy turned them all to stone? I mean...can we even remedy that?"

Alys shrugged. "Who knows, maybe the Dean was kidding around. He seemed like a rather odd man."

Hahn shook his head and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I don't know Alys..." He sighed. "Yeah, he is odd, but he's really not a liar." Brown eyes narrowing, he remembered the way he had laughed. It almost seemed mad. "I don't know, it just feels like something's wrong..."

Chaz ran in front of Hahn and stared at him with wide emerald eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ah...you finally have his attention." Alys laughed. 

"It's not a laughing matter. I don't know what's going on, but this attack is just one of the strange things that's been happening these days..."

"You think it's all because of Zio?" Chaz asked.

"Okay okay," Alys said placing a hand on Chaz's hair and tousling it. "I don't think it's that serious, I mean it's just some monsters and a crazy man running around..."

"Turning people to stone Alys, STONE. That's just as bad as killing someone!" The boy cried. 

"Well..."

"He's right." Hahn said.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Well there's nothing we can do until we get to Zema now is there?"

Chaz took another swig of water and looked down. "Yeah I guess so..." Screwing the cap back on, he let it hang from his neck and smiled. For the first time as a Hunter, well, even as a trainee, he was getting excited. He knew Alys was feeling the same way. Things were happening and it was up to them to stop it. It was like a show or something. He didn't know why, but it was the first time, in his entire life, he began to feel...a bit needed.

* * * 

"Well, this is odd..." Alys said as they approached the entranceway of Zema. "I could've sworn this place hand guards posted at the front...I mean it does contain Birth Valley."

Hahn nodded. "You're absolutely right. Come on, let's go in."

"My, aren't you feeling brave, now that your precious Professor might be in trouble?" Alys snickered. 

"I said before, he means a lot to me. He'd do the same for me." He said without looking back. 

Alys' smile faded. "I was just kidding Hahn, I mean don't you remember back at the basement when you were all holding onto Chaz's arm and..."

"Oh my God, Alys! Hahn! Come and...look...." They heard Chaz cry. 

"Damn, he always finds things first..." Alys grumbled scowling, but her expression was soon changed to one of shock as they neared what the boy was yelling about. 

A statue of a person was standing near the door of a house. Cold stone eyes stared fearfully into the sky as the mouth hung, wrenched open. The person was reaching out, out of fear or mercy, they could only imagine, fingers curled into painful looking positions. "Holy fuck Alys...! He...the Dean wasn't lying..." Chaz whispered, reaching out to touch the frozen being.

Immediately, Alys snatched his hand away. "Don't touch it!" She hissed. Chaz pulled his hand back with wide eyes. "Damn it..." She cursed and turned to Hahn. "Hahn come on, we have to..." She stopped when she saw his face. He was staring, motionless, at a little girl on the ground. She was on her hands and knees, her eyes squeezed closed. One of her hands was outstretched and half closed, like she was holding onto someone's leg, trying to get help, begging for mercy. 

Hahn clenched his fists. He was shaking and his eyes were wide and trembling. "The Professor..." He whispered shakily. "We have to get to the Professor..."

Alys nodded and grabbed Chaz's arm.

* * * 

It was like huge a grotesque piece of art. The entire city, every inhabitant was turned into stone. Each were reaching out, each looked as though they had some horrible story to tell. At every one they passed, Chaz and Alys closed their eyes. Hahn continued to let more hatred flow within him. By the time they got to the entrance of Birth Valley in the very back, he was about to cry. Chaz stood back and took in the strange cave-like structure. The people of Zema had built columns on either side of the walkway, and allowed the natural waterfall behind it to flow in beautiful manmade pathways covered in lush greens and flowers of every color imaginable. It was like...a shrine. 

Alys reached out and grasped his arm again. "Come on Chaz, we have to go."

His wide green eyes darted back and forth. "Alys...I don't think this is a good idea..." He said softly. 

"And why not?"

He felt his teeth start to chatter. Why did that always happen in these situations? "I...it doesn't feel right..." He whispered. "I don't think this place...was meant for anyone to be..."

Alys scowled at him. "What the hell are you talking about, Chaz? You're being really weird."

He pulled his arm away, not caring that it hurt like hell when he did so. "I'm not being weird! I'm serious! This place is a fucking shrine to life Alys! Do you not understand?" He cried. 

"You know better than to used that kind of language towards me, Chaz." She said softly. "Now, I don't know what you're blabbing about, but Hahn's already gone in. Who knows what's in there. We have to go in for his sake, alright? I promise we won't be in there long."

Reluctantly, and to his surprise, Chaz nodded. For some reason, when Alys said anything was okay, it immediately...felt okay. Closing his eyes and trying to ignore the almost overwhelming feeling of dread swirling in the pit of his stomach, he followed her into Birth Valley's rocky depths.

* * * 

"Geez, this place really is a bit creepy." Alys said, her voice echoing loudly in the wet misty cave. Chaz pulled his foot from the mud covering the floor. "I told you, Alys. I really would like to go back now..." 

"No, Chaz, we have to stay with Hahn." She hissed at him. 

"But...this is stupid, we saw that the people in the town were turned to stone. We know the Dean wasn't lying. Why does Hahn want to see the Professor as a statue?" He asked sliding his foot on a rock in an attempt to rid it of the mud. 

Alys gazed after the darkened shadow of Hahn's back in front of them. She didn't think he heard Chaz, if he had, he sure wasn't saying anything. "I..." She whispered. "I think...he believes, deep down, that the Professor may have found a way out..."

"I don't think so. You saw the expressions on those people's faces. That man showed no compassion whatsoever. There's no way he'd let anyone escape. You know that, I know that, and I'm pretty sure Hahn knows that. He's a smart guy Alys, he..." He stopped suddenly when her hand met his face. Stumbling backwards, he clutched his stinging cheek and fought back a few embarrassed tears. "What the...what the hell was that for Alys?" He cried angrily. 

Blue eyes wide and blazing, she returned her hand to her hip. "Have you forgotten hope, Chaz? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just because I'm telling the truth that's not a reason to hit me Alys!" His voice was beginning to shake. She had never hit him. Sure, she yelled and shit, but never, never had she laid a finger on him. He watched, eyes burning as she turned from him to catch up with Hahn. So what. So what if she was pissed. Her and Hahn both were blind to the truth. That Zio guy was a monster, anyone who would do those things to innocent people and children even was a sick monster. There was no way the Professor would have gotten away. He spat on the ground, watching it fall into a puddle. Just because he was living in a dreamworld... Chaz snorted. A world where everything is alright and nothing bad could happen... That was a fool's world. He didn't think a scholar would be so dense. Clenching his teeth, he quickened his pace to catch up with them. 

"This is strange..." Alys and Chaz both looked up at the sound of Hahn's voice. "There's mist...everywhere. Can you see it?"

Alys peered into the darkness. Sure enough, there was a hint of fog. "That is odd...if there's supposed to be an ancient civilization here, then why...?"

A loud screech filled the air, cutting Alys off from her sentence. Hair flowing out in front of her, she bent back, just as something soared past her. Hahn jumped back and dropped his canteen. Chaz reached back and unsheathed his sword, the loud metallic scrape echoing. Alys pulled herself up and took out her slasher. "What the hell was that?" Hahn cried. 

The sound of leathery wings could be heard in the distance, Chaz clutched the hilt of his sword tighter. "Something big, it sounds like!" 

Alys lifted her slasher to her lips and smiled. "This should be fun."

"Fun?! What the hell is wrong with you...ah....!" Hahn jumped back as the thing came out from the darkness. He cocked his head and squinted "That's the biggest insect I've ever..." The fly moth thing turned towards him and opened its mouth. He shrieked. 

"Its got a mouth?" Chaz asked making a face at the way it was salivating. He followed the greenish dribble to the ground with his eyes and then gasped. The stuff was sizzling in the water! "Hahn! Look out!" He cried. "That thing's spit is fucking acidic!"

"Chaz! For God's sake if you don't quit using that word I'll....!" Alys cried running towards Hahn. The scholar reached up and grasped her hand and stood. She turned and pushed her hair back. "Chaz! Go after it!"

The blonde boy shook his head. "No way in hell! That thing'll burn me alive, Alys!" 

Clenching her teeth, she glared at Chaz and then brought her slasher back. The monster eyed the glinting metal and pulled its wings back. "I'll throw it only if you make a hit first."

"What?!"

Hahn glanced back at Alys. She was now staring up at the monster, determination in her wide blue eyes. "Alys, are you...mad?" She remained silent. 

"Alys! There's no way in hell, I just said that! Now all you have to do is throw that thing and you know it and you better do it....ALYS FOR GOD'S SAKE THROW IT!" Chaz screamed as the monster dove towards her. 

Hahn's fearful eyes moved from the monster, to Alys, and back again. "A-Alys...I...I...you just really listen to him...you should...Alys...!"

Growling, Chaz started to run. Feet pounding into the mud and sword arm pulling back, he screamed. "Damn you, Alys!" Bringing his arm forward, he hurled his sword at the swooping insect. Hahn cried out and covered his head. Alys remained still, lips curling into a smile. 

It was a clean cut, the sword barreled straight through the monster and stuck into the adjacent wall. Blood and acid spraying, the monster dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. Alys brought her arm down and stabbed it when the end of her slasher. It twitched once, then relaxed. She nodded in aprovement, then glanced up at Chaz. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" 

He was covered in blood and sweat, his blonde hair matting against his head. Eyes half closed, he wiped the greenish liquid from his face. He spat and realized it was green too. "Damn...you..." He rasped slowly. "That...was not funny..."

In the corner, Hahn gagged at the bloody pulp in front of him. "Hey...Alys, someone come get this thing away from me, I can't..."

"Oh, Hahn, chill out." Alys said reaching down and grasping one of its spiney legs. "It's just a small monster, nothing Chaz and I couldn't handle." To Hahn's disgust, she casually tossed it away. "Alright, Chaz, get your sword and come on, we have to get to the Professor."

Still glaring at her, Chaz walked to his sword, which was still vibrating from the throw he gave it. He grasped the hilt and steadied it and then with one hard pull, released it from the muddy wall. Hahn nodded at Alys. "She's right kid, let's get a move on. Professor Holt's waiting!"

Pulling the sword back and swinging the mud off of it, he sheathed it. "Damn the both of you..." He mumbled to himself, following them deeper into the cave.

* * *

Alys shivered and rubbed her arms with her hands. "Does anyone else notice that it's getting really cold down here?"

Hahn nodded. "We should be close, though. I don't think this place goes down much farther..."

Suddenly his eyes widened and he broke into a run. Alys and Chaz followed. They skidded around a corner and then stopped. Chaz gasped. In front of them, was the biggest metal door he had ever seen. He could've stood on Alys' shoulders and still not be able to reach the top. "Geez, that is the biggest door I have ever..."

"Professor!" Chaz turned to see Hahn drop to his knees in front of a standing up statue of a heavy set bearded man. He closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking about saying "I told you so." But as he stared at Hahn's agonistic face, he thought better of it. 

"Hahn, they all are gone." Alys said pointing around the room. Chaz looked up. Sure enough, in almost every dark corner of the cave, a statue was clawing at the wall. 

"The research team..." Chaz said softly. 

"Alys...we have to do something." Hahn said staring up at the Professor's wide eyes. "Is there any way we can cure them?"

She sat down on a rock near her and brought her hand to her chin. "Well, I do remember hearing about a medicine called..." She narrowed her eyes. "...Alshline...I think, that can transform stone back to living flesh."

Hahn stood quickly and balled his fists. "Alright then, where is it? I mean if it's close we can go today and we can save the Professor and..."

"Hold up, Hahn." She said holding out a hand. "When I heard about it which was a...long time ago, Hahn...It was in the Motavian village of Molcum."

"Where's Molcum?"

She sighed. "Very far south from here. It'll take awhile to get there."

"Alright well let's get going!" Hahn cried.

Alys smiled. "Alright then, if you want to go to Molcum, Chaz and I will protect you for only a low fee of five hundred meseta!" 

Hahn sighed and started to walk back into the darkness. "Whatever, you devil, just you and the boy come on. We have no time to waste."

Chaz leaned over and smiled at Alys. "Hey, I think you finally got to him." 

She shrugged. "I don't care, I just want money for this. It's a hell of a lot of walking, and you know I absolutely despise exercise...if it's not fighting that is."

Chaz laughed.

* * *

The trip to Molcum ended up being pretty short. Chaz knew Alys was a big liar. She just hated to travel anywhere on foot. Except for that time she was sent on an assignment that caused her to run to Nalya and Aiedo back and forth after this thief...then it was a blast. 

He sneered at her as they reached the entrance of the Motavian city of Molcum. She scowled back and gulped down some water. "Hey, it was kind of a long walk." She said bending over and grasping her knees. 

"Maybe you're just getting old."

"Wh-what...? I am NOT getting old you little....!"

"Hey, you guys, stop bickering! Something's really wrong here..." Hahn's voice floated over to them. 

Alys looked up. The entranceway was...empty. No one. No guards, no...anybody. She walked to the gateway and placed her hand on it. It sizzled and she yelped, snatching it away and blowing on it. Chaz's hand clutched the hilt of his sword. "Does this remind anyone of Zema?" He said softly.

"Holy shit, that thing was hot..." Alys mumbled, continuing to nurse her now blotchy red palm. 

Hahn took off his backpack and shoved it against the gate. It smoked and sizzled, but he pushed against it anyways. With a loud groan, the black wire gates swung open. Smoke billowed out and Hahn pulled his pack from the gate, lifting it to shield his face. Chaz took out his sword and ran into the smoke. "Chaz! Stop! You don't know what's in there!" Alys called at his disappearing form. Cursing under her breath, she followed. 

"Hey! W-wait you guys! Maybe we should have a plan... Guys!" Hahn cried waving. When he 

received no response, he swung the now halfway charred pack onto his back and ran in after them. 

* * * 

"Oh my...God...." Alys whispered as the smoke began to clear from her vision.

Beside her, Chaz sheathed his sword. "Scratch that...this is a hell of a lot worse than Zema..." His bright green eyes darted from one pile of ash to the next. There was nothing else to look at. The entire town was burnt to the ground; wasted. Alys walked forward and kicked at some rubble. A doll's head, still smoldering, rolled out. She caught it, not caring that it hurt like hell to do so. 

"It's atrocious, is it not?"

Her eyes widened and she glanced up. Out of the thin wispy smoke came a tall man, clad in a green suit under a snow white robe. His long blue hair was bound in a low ponytail that he had swept to rest on one of his broad shoulders. He smiled a handsome smile and lifted a black gloved hand into the air. Alys dropped the doll's head. Chaz's eyes moved from the stranger to her, and back again. He clenched his teeth. "Who are you?" He asked. "And why are you here in the middle of this dump all by yourself? Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious...? I mean..."

"Rune..." Alys said softly. Chaz looked back at her.

The man known as Rune's smile broadened. "It's been a long time, Alys."

Hahn burst through the smoke behind them, hacking like crazy, and stopped beside Chaz. Through bloodshot watery eyes he glanced up at the blue haired man. "Well...who's...this?" He wheezed. 

Chaz put a hand on his back. "You okay, Hahn?"

Hahn nodded. "Just a little allergic to smoke, no...problem." He coughed.

Chaz looked up from the convulsing scholar to see Alys still staring at that man. "Hey Alys, you know him?" He asked pointing. 

She nodded. "From a real long time ago..."

Rune placed a hand on his hip and ran the other through his bangs. "Alys, is shorty over there your new partner? I didn't know you were into boys that young." He said with a haughty laugh. "He's still a kid."

Chaz growled. "I'm not a kid!" He cried eyes wide.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever kid."

"Alys!" Chaz cried. "Who the hell does he think he is?!"

She placed her hand on her forehead and clutched it, closing her eyes. "Alright, there's no time for this, Rune. What's important is why are you here? I didn't think your travels would bring you by here so soon. Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, why the hell are you here? Did YOU do this?" 

"Chaz, stop it! Rune isn't like that!"

Rune coughed and turned, robe billowing in the wind, and spread his arms. "Zio."

"Damn it! Here to?" Chaz cried. "First Zema and then..."

"Wow, your little sleuth figured it out. Hey Alys, not too bad, for a sniveling little brat." Rune said slightly rolling his eyes. 

"You lousy rude son of a...!"

"Chaz! Watch your language! Rune's a very important man where he's from!" Alys cried. 

"Yeah, I'll bet..."

Alys shook her head. "Anyways, Rune. Do you even know who this Zio man is? Why is he doing all this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but after seeing this, I sure as hell want to find out."

Hahn ceased his coughing enough to grasp Chaz's jacket. The blonde hunter handed him his canteen and he gulped it down. "So it's destroyed...but...how are we going...to get the Alshline...?"

Rune perked up. "Oh, you're looking for Alshline?"

Alys nodded. "The people of Zema can't stay statues forever you know." 

He laughed. "Always the comedian, I see." She blushed slightly. He turned and pointed towards the east. "If you want that stuff, you need to go to Tonoe."

"Where's...that?" Hahn wheezed. 

"It's the only other Motavian village on this planet. It's deep in the mountains North of Krup. It's kind of far."

Suddenly, Hahn straightened. "Um...we don't have to pass by Krup now...do we?"

"Why?" Chaz asked eyeing him. 

"Well, it's just...we don't want to go there...It's really just a dump."

Rune glanced over at him. "No it's not...It's a very beautiful village! One of the most attractive in this god forsaken planet."

"Ah...well...Alys, come on. Let's head straight to Tonoe! We have all the stuff we need right here!" Hahn said shakily, looking around. 

"I haven't decided." She muttered.

"I don't know about you, bit we're almost out of Monomate and I'd sure not like to be anywhere without a big load of that stuff." Chaz said rummaging through his backpack and frowning. 

Rune smiled. "I'm going to invite myself to go with you."

Chaz's gaze snapped up. "What? What the hell, no! You are not allowed to go, Alys!" The blonde hunter took one look at her and his eyes widened. She was...blushing? "Alys!"

"I've got some business in Tonoe, and I'm sure I'd be a great asset to you guys, what with my 'mature' skills." He gave a wink at Chaz who fumed. 

"Alys, I...!"

"We'd enjoy your company." She said softly. 

"Alys! No!" 

"Good! It's all set! And hey, Shorty." Rune crossed his arms. "Try not to be a bother, alright? I'd rather not be babysitting today."

Chaz clenched his fists so tight they cramped. "You shut the hell up and you call me by my name you no good mother..."

"Chaz, is that it?" He mused. "Well, quite a stupid name if you ask me."

"Alys...I don't want to deal with this...this...troublemaker!"

Rune laughed. "Oh, I won't be in anyone's way..."

"You already are." She said grabbing Chaz's arm and pulling him towards her. "Come on, let's get going."

"What, it's not like the Professor has anything else to do, but stand there." Chaz muttered. 

"I'm going to pretend that heartless comment did not come from you, now come on! Hahn!"

Hahn plunged his hands into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of Monomate. He took a swing and then coughed. "Ah...Alys, I'm coming!" He cried, then immediately added. "If you still want to know, I would rather not go to Krup! Alys! Listen to me!" 


End file.
